Her Eyes
by KuroYukiR27
Summary: In the vacation of Vongola Ninth, a both Varia members who hated each other were his bodyguard. In an accidental eye contact, a love will bloom between them.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

 **xx**

Two Years have passed since the Curse of the Rainbow Battle. The Vongola Decimo started his actual training of being the Nono's successor. And the Arcobaleno got their adult form already. While Varia started taking missions again. And of course for the current boss, it is hell. Because of the disaster that they were causing. The ninth wanted to give up the throne already and just enjoy his life.

And now, the two member, Belphegor and Mammon, took a new mission on their boss' order.

As much as the two dislike it, their boss' orders are absolute. They couldn't refuse because of the fear that they'll get their ass kick.

The given mission for them was very simple. They just need to kill the assassins that were targeting Nono during his vacation in japan. To put it simply, they are the Vongola Ninth's bodyguard for two weeks.

"Ushishishi, why do I need to take this mission with this chibi? The prince might kill this chibi before the Ninth's vacation's finish." Belphegor complained to his animal box, Mink.

The mist arcobaleno's eye twitch as a tick mark popped on her right cheek. "Let me correct you knife bastard, I'm no chibi anymore. And if it weren't for the boss' order I wouldn't want to take this freaking job with you." she said looking pissed.

Bel glared at the woman and tsk-ed.

The Vongola Ninth chuckled at the two and continue walking. "You two, take your time to stroll the area. I have Coyote here with me so you don't need to worry about me. Take this as the Ninth's order." Timoteo said in authority and smiled at the both.

"Ushishishi, Ninth, what are you saying? If the Boss' found out that we're slacking he would really kick our ass off!" Belphegor irritatedly said. "And there's no way I would go with that Chibi!"

Mammon rolled her eyes behind her cloak. "Well I'll take you offer then, Ninth. And Bel, I'll surely charge you for insulting me twice." she said and turn her back away from the blonde, the Ninth and his storm guardian.

"Now, you should go Belphegor-kun. We'll be fine here." Timoteo once again said leaving Bel no choice and started taking his time to stroll the area separatedly with Mammon.

 _'Ushishishi, I wonder where that cheeky arcobaleno brat is.'_ he thought grinning while playing his knives causing the other people to look at him.

While walking he spotted a children playing in the park with...wait the Prince couldn't believe on what he was seeing. The children were playing with Mammon. The arcobaleno Mammon. Ah it must have been a dream. Bel slapped himself to confirm but...IT WAS THE REALITY!

Bel sitted on the tree near the park to watch them. He summoned Mink too. "Ushishishi. Nee Mink, should we blackmail that brat later?" the prince grinned.

"Ushishishi." Mink chuckled.

"A-re, it's a prince oniichan!" A girl shouted when she saw Bel watching them playing.

 _'Prince? Don't tell me?!'_ Mammon looked at the tree near them which the girl pointed and saw Bel grinning at her.

The children ran to where Belphegor is and dragged him to where they're playing "Oniichan, let's play! Watching is boring y'know!"

Bel tried to reject but it was already too late. "Ushishishi, Yo Mammon." he grinned to the woman who was glaring at him behind her cloak.

"Nee nee, oniichan, you know Mammon-neechan?" The girl who pointed Bel's place earlier asked. "Don't tell me you're Mammon-neechan's girlfriend?!" she said with a sparkles on her eyes.

"WHA-OF COURSE NOT!/NO WAY!" the both replied on the same time.

The children giggles.

"Prince Oniichan, I'm Yuuki!" the girl said

"I'm Shinou, nice to meet you Mr. Prince." the boy who was beside Yuki greeted and bow.

"I'm Yuuri and Yuuki is my twin sister!" another boy who looked like Yuuki said.

Mammon looked away to avoid Bel's eyes. "They are from the orphans where I grew up. Don't get the wrong idea, knife freak."

 _'Orphan? This cheeky brat is from an orphan?'_

"Ushishishi, I thought that chibi have gone soft already." Bel teased with his trademark laugh.

Yuki tugged the hem of Bel's shirt "Nee, Prince Oniichan. Let's play!" she said holding her ball.

Bel couldn't refuse that cute girl's request and went with the flow.

 **TIMESKIP**

"Nee, Mammon-nee, I'm hungry." Yuuri said while holding his stomach.

Shinou sighed at Yuuri's behavior but blushed when he heard his own stomach growl.

"Bel, you can go back to the hotel by yourself now. I'll just feed the kids and send them back to the orphan." Mammon said without looking at Bel's eyes as she stood up.

Yuuki, who was sleeping were carried by Bel and grinned. "Ushishishi, Don't want to."

Mammon was pissed by his behavior "Tsk. Pay for your own food. Bastard." she said.

She held Yuuri's hand and Yuuri held Shinou's who held Belphegor. They really looked like a family making Mammon blush underneath the hood of her cloak.

As they finished eating with Yuuki awoken the both Varia member send them back to the orphanage.

"Thank you very much for your assistance, Viper. The kids really enjoyed their time." the one who took care of Mammon before -according to her- said. "And my, you made such a handsome lover here Viper."

Mammon blushed and was about to refuse but suddenly she felt Bel's arm wrapped on her shoulder.

"Ushishishi, don't worry miss. I will sure to take care of her, ushishishi." he said.

Mammon pushed Bel away from her and grab Bel's hand. "I'll be visiting soon. Please tell the kids. Until then!"

As she bid her farewell, she dragged Bel and walked away from the orphanage.

"Ushishishi, embarassed?"

Mammon let Bel's hand go and face him. "What are you planning, you bastard?!"

"Ushishishi, well teasing you is quite interesting." Bel stuffed his hands on his pocket and grinned at the woman.

Mammon turn her back at Bel "Bastard." she said and walked away. While walking with Bel behind her she tripped out of nowhere and was about to fall but Bel catched her before she fall.

When Bel was helping her to stand up properly, the wind brushed her hoodie away.

Out of shock, Mammon couldn't move an inch with Bel in front of her. Bel could see her eyes. When she recovered form the shock, she quickly put on her cloak's hood.

"Forget what you saw just now. Let's go." Mammon said in a cold voice which is unusual.

 _'Mammon's eyes...it's dull and lifeless.'_ Bel thought.

* * *

 **YAYYYYY! Chapter One finished!**


End file.
